


Circle the Drain [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Reality, Explicit Language, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is a C.I., but he can't quite resist the pull of his former life and Peter can't always be there to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle the Drain [Vid]

[Circle the Drain - a White Collar vid](http://vimeo.com/19568430) from [smallwaldo](http://vimeo.com/user5936727) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
